Tournament of Dreams
by Miko Mai
Summary: She was one of the best martial artists in her town. He was notorious for his skill in his place of origin. These 2 meet at the tournament in a face off that will determine once and for all who the better fighter is, while love blossoms in the process.


_This is my very _**first **_fanfic so please be nice! Also, this is ALL HUMAN! And with the permission of the authors, _**LB93 **_and _**Jaylonni Love**_ I am using their OFC _**Nami**_ from _**I Get Lonely Too**,** As Time Passes**_, and _**Nami: The Eastern Princess**._ In no way do I own this character so you can not sue me. Also, I do not own nor am I associated with the InuYasha franchise in any way. That right solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Now, enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Setting: LWS Arena; 2011 Martial Arts Tournament<p>

Character Pairings: Sessh x OFC; Inu x Kag; San x Mir; Kou x Aya

Monday, July 25, 2011; Tournament of Dreams

* * *

><p>Twenty-two year old Nami Tuskino was considered the strongest female in her town. Being the youngest daughter of one of the martial arts masters, Akeno Tuskino, Nami had dedicated her life to trying to become just as good – if not better – as her father. Training day in and day out even when she had sat through 3 hour college classes all day, she trained preparing for one of the biggest events that took place every two years. The Martial Arts Tournament also known as 'The Tournament of Dreams'.<p>

Standing in the middle of her father's dojo, Nami stood in fighting stance staring down what would make her thirty-second opponent of the day. Through the open windows, they could see the sun painting the skies with a magnificent pinkish orange colour signifying that the day was almost over and night was about to sweep in. Her sparing opponent and long time rival, Akane Mitzusaka, stood eying Nami, waiting for the right moment to strike looking for any open places.

_She's well guarded. Damn. _Akane thought as her piercing blue eyes continued to sweep over the stoic female in front of her.

"Are you ready, Akane?" Nami said, her cool voice displaying a sense of of security about her. She knew she would win. No one was able to defeat Nami as of yet.

"I was born ready," Akane snapped staring her down.

"Then let us begin," Nami said coolly.

Akane blinked then was sent flying across the ring. Before she could react, Nami had appeared beside her sending another hard punch to her stomach knocking the wind out of her. As she caught her breath, Akane thought about any ways she could to defeat the notorious Tuskino woman.

"Do you give, Akane?" Nami asked looking over at her.

"No, never," Akane said standing to her feet again.

Akane rushed Nami only to have a fist collide with her face knocking her smooth out. Akane's body fell limp on the ring floor and Nami bowed. She walked away and left for the locker room for a shower. Akane woke moments later holding her cheek in her hand as she looked around. It always happened like this. She could never defeat Nami in one of their sparring matches. Standing to her feet, she walked off the ring and over to where the punching bags were.

Nami stood under the hot water washing her body of the sweat from today's workout. Her waist long wet black hair clung to her back as water ran down her person removing the grime of the day within the soapy suds. After her nice hot shower, Nami stepped out clad in a towel and walked over to where her locker was located. Drying off, she dried off then dressed herself. As she blew her hair out, she heard the doors open and saw Akane walk by shooting a glare in her direction. Nami rolled her eyes, and finished doing what she had to do then left after packing her things back into her locker putting the lock back into place.

Sitting down in her car, Nami drove off back to her little one bedroom apartment. Her phone began to ring as she drove down the streets to her home.

"Hello," Nami said placing the phone to her ear.

"Nami," her father said through the receiver.

"Hi Daddy," Nami said, a smile spreading. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you prepared for your flight tomorrow morning?" Akeno asked, the sound of papers shifting coming through the line.

"I just have a few more things to pack," Nami said turning into her apartment complex. "I'll be ready before tomorrow morning."

"Good girl," Akeno said. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you then," Nami said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four year old Sesshomaru Takahashi walked out of the airport in Washington state. Looking around the place, he spotted his half brother standing to the side of the building.<p>

"Oi bastard," InuYasha called beckoning him to come. "Let's get going. The old man is waiting for you."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru answered following his brother to the car.

After placing his suitcase in the trunk, Sesshomaru sat in the front seat of the car staring out the window. InuYasha entered the car as well and started it up, taking off to the place the tournament would be held; LWS Arena.

* * *

><p>Nami Tuskino stood at the entrance of the gate of the arena staring at the crowd before her.<p>

"It is an amazing sight, is it not my daughter?" Akeno said looking over at Nami.

"Indeed it is, Father." Nami answered shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Let us be on our way then," Akeno said walking with her to the check in center.

Sesshomaru made his way to the check in center when he saw her, the most beautiful onna he had ever seen in his entire life. Watching her, he noticed a man standing at her side. He looked vaguely familiar to him.

_Akeno?_ He thought looking over at the pair. _If that is Akeno, then is that his daughter?_

Snapping back, Sesshomaru noticed her walking away from her father and made his way to the check in center.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he said giving the clerk his name.

"Ah yes, Mr. Takahashi, we received word that you would be fighting this year," he said writing it down on the entry form. "I hope that you know you will possibly be fighting the notorious Nami Tuskino. She's our reigning champ."

"Hnn," he said, "I look forward to this."

He turned and walked in through the gates past Akeno.

"Ah Sesshomaru," he said when he saw him walking by. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"Hello Akeno," he said turning to look at him. "It is a pleasure to see you here as well."

"How is your father?" he asked.

"Father is well, he's close to closing a deal right now or he would be here," Sesshomaru answered. "But he should be here tomorrow with his wife and my half brother."

"Ah, I look forward to seeing him," he said turning away from Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Nami stood in the preliminary arena waiting. Dressed in a white sleeveless kimono with a giant gold, red, and green dragon stitched into the back, wrapping around her waist and shoulders with thigh high slits on each side. Black leather clad her lower half tucking into her knee high flat boots. Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun in order to keep it out of her eyes during the fights.<p>

_The competition does not seem all that challenging this year. What a shame. _She thought sighing.

"Alright fighters," the announcer said bringing her from her musings. "How are we doing today?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I am Akinori Asai." he said smiling down at them. "Welcome to the 45th biennial Tournament of Dreams. This year we have ninety-eight contestants competing in the tournament. But only eighteen of you will make it to the semi-finals. So, we shall start by matching you up for you preliminary fights to determine which of you fighters will make it to the big battle outside. Also, since she is returning as the reigning champ, Nami Tuskino is automatically qualified as a fighter."

All eyes turned to Nami who stood to the side looking at all of them, violet eyes staring them all down, sizing up her competition. Then her eyes landed on _him_. A small smile spread across her features.

_He will make for a great opponent. Maybe he will be the one that faces me in the final round._ She thought smiling.

_Hmmm, she was the champion at the last tournament? She may prove to be a worthy opponent. _Sesshomaru thought looking at Nami.

Then it hit him.

_That's the same onna I saw earlier with Akeno. That's his daughter!_ He thought staring wide eyed at her.

The bell rang calling attention to all the fighters.

"Ms. Tuskino, seeing as how you are automatically qualified, you may sit to the side and watch the battles." Akinori said gesturing to the seat next to the rings.

Nami nodded then walked over and took her seat.

"Now everyone will draw their numbers to determine who will fight who." Akinori said beckoning them to follow.

All eighty-seven fighters walked over to where the raffle was and began pulling numbers to be matched with each other. Sesshomaru pulled number one and looked up at the board to see who he was fighting.

"It is a woman that I must fight in the first round, how...disappointing." he said to himself as he walked away from the board to prepare for his match. Nami watched him with curious violet eyes, a small smile spreading.

"Mr. Takahashi," she said gaining his attention.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and stopped.

"Ms. Tuskino, what a pleasure it is to meet you," he said bowing out of respect.

"You as well," Nami said standing. "If what I hear is correct, you are quite the skilled fighter. I look forward to seeing you in action soon."

She smiled then walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to think about what she said.

_She is confident._ He thought making his way to the ring. _Very confident._


End file.
